Water Under the Thing Or Whatever
by Seriouslymerder
Summary: Your common dempeo story with a few actors no one usuallt talks about. Ellen is engaged to Chris and Patrick’s girlfriend is Jillian. Will they somehow work out?
1. GoodbyeForNow

Hiii!! I've never written a fanfic before but I'm pretty proud of this even though I'm sure no one will ever read it ,) Please comment if even one person wants more I'll continue I just need some inspiration :)) Let me know what you think!! Also I don't even know if people even read Dempeo fanfics anymore so I'm certain no one will ever see this but I guess it's all about writing and having fun. Enjoy!!

4:30 am

Ellen walked back to the trailer after recording her scenes with Kate. Her face was gleaming yet you could see some sadness in her eyes. She changed out of her scrubs and went back to the trailer to pack up her things and go home for the night. Tonight was the night before the set would be closed up for the winter, then they were coming back to shoot season 3 in the summer. Ellen was finished though, she had no more scenes to shoot and wouldn't be coming back till the next season.

She entered the trailer without turning the lights on and saw Patrick laying on the bed. He opened his eyes abruptly and looked at her.

"Sorry pat, did I wake you up?" Ellen asked quietly

"No, it's ok, I was just getting up anyway. What are you doing up so early?"

"We just finished shooting. We had to do a few retakes because I couldn't stop laughing."

Ellen and Patrick both smiled then stopped quickly when their eyes met.

Patrick looked at Ellen's hands and saw her fidgeting with the ring on her finger, he frowned. Ellen noticed and slid her hand behind her back.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Have you made a decision yet?" He asked, already knowing what her answer was, but he asked anyway.

Ellen stared at his eyes, almost asking for forgiveness. She looked at his face, his perfectly crooked nose, his soft lips.

"So you're really gonna marry him I guess." Patrick said

"Yeah, I guess I am." She replied

"He's gonna hurt you again..." Patrick sighed "and when he does, I won't be there this time, you know"

((Flash backs in italics))

—————————————

Ellen ran to the trailer in tears clutching her bag and hiding her face from passerby's. Everyone was inside the promo party in the huge building right by set.

Ellen opened the swung the door open, exasperated, praying that no one was inside.

"Ellen? Is that you?" Patrick asked.

"Damnit!" She sobbed. "The one time you're actually in here!"

He switched on the light and saw Ellen hiding her face.

Patrick began to say something but was cut off when Ellen looked up and he saw the streaks mascara running down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked with concern.

Ellen just looked at him as more tears ran down her face.

He turned the TV show he was watching off and stood up.

"I can't... I just.. I can't" Ellen stuttered. She was almost hyperventilating.

Each breath she took seemed like it was hurting her.

Patrick sat her down on the floor, leaning against the wall and searched around. He found a brown paper bag and gave it to her.

He sat down beside her, "Here, slow deep breaths. Calm down, it's ok."

Ellen's breathing slowed down in a few minutes. Her head slowly and hesitantly slid down and finally rested on his shoulder. She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Tell me what happened" Patrick said slowly in a calm voice.

Ellen sighed and looked Patrick in the eyes. Those perfect blue eyes.

"Why aren't you at the party Patrick?"

"I was waiting here to console you, I just knew you would come crying to me sooner or later."

"Not funny." Ellen said with a straight face.

Patrick lightly chuckled and lifted his eyebrows with a look of pity on his face.

——————————————

Patrick wiped the sleep out of his eyes with the palms of his hands and stood up.

Ellen forced a half smile and stared at his lips again. She hesitated to walk away, but doing anything else at this point would only complicate things. They both stood there watching each other, waiting for something, anything, that would make their time together last longer. She tried not to cry but she could feel herself choking up.

They were going to see each other again soon, but they knew that the next time it would be different. Once they left, it couldn't be the same. Ellen was going to get married.

Patrick walked forward and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Hey, hey." He whispered, "don't cry."

"Why is this so hard Patrick?" Ellen cried.

"It'll get better" he said, not even believing his own words.

Patrick took another step closer and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Patrick... please"

He moved even closer to her, and Ellen rested her head on his shoulder. Patrick put his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her in. Ellen wrapped her arms around his neck to fill the space between them. They stood there for a minute in complete silence, nothing but the noise of Ellen's sniffles.

Someone knocked on the door. Ellen lifted her head from Patrick's shoulder and put a fake smile back on her face in an effort to hide the fact that she had been crying.

Chris knocked on the door again. "Ellen! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm just grabbing my bag," Ellen replied.

"Take care of yourself." Patrick whispered before he kissed her cheek.

Ellen pulled away and opened the door.

She gathered her things and walked outside, where she was greeted by Chris, who grabbed her bags and walked away with her. Ellen resisted the urge to turn around, even though she knew Patrick was watching her walk. Walking away with her fiancée.


	2. You’reOkay

6:45 pm

Patrick finished the last scene of season 4 with James and changed out of his scrubs. He went to the trailer in hopes of seeing Ellen, but he remembered she was gone. They had a cast party he said he would attend in a month. That's not too long without seeing Ellen, he thought, if she was going. He packed his things and grabbed a jacket that Ellen had left behind. Probably an accident. Something was poking out of the pocket, a piece of paper. He opened it and saw a picture of him and Ellen together, filming season one. Ellen was blurry because she was laughing so much. Her laugh could make his day instantly, or even just a slight smile.

He sent Ellen a text that she forgot her jacket, then hopped in his car to drive to the airport. He was going back to Maine to visit his hometown and see his friends. He made a quick pit stop at his house and picked up his girlfriend, Jillian, and they drove to the airport.

As they were waiting at the gate check, Patrick got a call from Ellen so he answered.

"Hey!" Ellen shouted

Patrick winced and quickly turned the volume down on his phone.

"Hey, you forgot your jacket in the trailer." He answered

"Yeah... do you maybe...want to meet up?" Ellen said " I mean so I can have the jacket back?" she quickly added.

"I'm headed to Maine right now. I'm at the airport." Patrick answered

"Oh, so I guess not."

"Yeah. I could mail it to you though, after we land."

Ellen was saddened when she heard 'we'. It meant Jillian was going with him.

"Is Jillian going with you?" Ellen asked anyway

"Yeah"

They both hesitated to speak

"I guess it's for the best then," Ellen added, "that we can't meet up..."

"Yeah, maybe."

They were silent again.

"Are you going to the cast party in a few weeks?" Ellen asked

"Yeah" Patrick answered again

"Ok then, just give it to me when we see each other"

"Okay."

Ellen hung up the call and stared at her phone. Why were things so genuine one minute, then the next they couldn't even speak to each other.

As if there was no water under the thing or whatever.

(Flashbacks in italics)

——————————————-

"So, are you gonna tell me then?"

"Tell you what." Ellen said bluntly.

Patrick knew she didn't want to talk about it, but he also knew that Ellen wasn't very hard to crack.

"Ellen."

"No, Patrick, this isn't any of your business."

Patrick knew it was about Chris now, even though she didn't say so, because the only thing that Ellen wouldn't talk to him about was Chris.

"What did he do this time?"

"What the hell is 'this time' supposed to mean?" Ellen replied fiercely

"I'm just saying that this doesn't surprise me, you crying."

Ellen looked down as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Patrick, you know I can't talk to you about this. You don't understand... I love him."

"Love has its limits." Patrick replied

Patrick let go of her hand and instead put it around her shoulder, where he could run his hand through her perfectly curled hair.

They sat there in silence, like they always did. They both knew exactly what each other was thinking, even without talking.

Ellen suddenly spoke up, "He was kissing her."

"He was kissing someone??"

"Katherine."

Patrick looked at Ellen in disbelief, but she seemed to space out, looking at the wall in front of them.

Ellen lifted her head from his shoulder with a swift motion. Her bangs were messy. Patrick put his hand through them to fix them and put his arm down lightly.

"I'm okay now." Ellen exhaled.

"You're okay." Patrick smiled.

He stared at her lips, wishing he could lock them with hers.

Ellen stared back at him for a few seconds.

She turned her head quickly to avoid doing anything she would regret. Quickly, she went outside and closed the door behind her.

——————————————-

I'm super bored so I finished writing this second chapter. I hope you guys like where this is going I'll probably introduce a few more people into the story the next episode. Please comment/ tell me what you think or give me any suggestions or ways I can make the story better. Thanks!!


End file.
